


Time Bomb

by LiteratureLocker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And need to acknowledge that fact, Business woman Lena, F/F, Kinda coffee shop AU if you squint, Obvlivious idiots, Skater Kara, These derps are soulmates, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/pseuds/LiteratureLocker
Summary: Kara is a skater who works in the layout department of Catco Magazine.  Lena is working her ass off for her mother at LuthorCorp and is completely ignoring her own needs.  Both thought they had everything they had ever wanted until a chance encounter showed them exactly what it was they were missing.





	Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be working on my AgentCorp curse AU, but I stumbled across a very enticing post on Tumblr that I couldn't ignore. I don't usually write fluff, so I apologize in advance if this is terrible. 
> 
> The original idea is based off of this post by yeehawlw. It was just too damn cute to pass up. Original idea and plot are hers. I just took some liberties with the characterizations. 
> 
> http://yeehawlw.tumblr.com/post/179634425395/sk8r-supercorp-au-where-kara-looks-like-this-and
> 
> Title is the song Time Bomb by Rancid. It's on their Out Come the Wolves album which is one of the best albums ever, in my opinion.

     Kara sighed, her hand coming down from where it had been shielding her eyes from the sunlight that was too bright for her current hungover state. She pulled her beanie lower onto her head and adjusted her sunglasses so they were blocking as much of the light as they could. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie, cranked the volume on her phone and smiled slightly as Goldfinger’s “Superman” started blaring in her headphones.

     She took a few steps before dropping her skateboard onto the sidewalk and effortlessly stepped onto it. She easily made her way through the pedestrians around her and chuckled at how much of a hurry everyone seemed to be in. Even with the headache that had settled behind her eyes, it was a nice day and it was kind of upsetting to see everyone rushing around as if they were desperately running out of time.

     Granted, she also had somewhere to be, but she had just enough time to swing by Noonan’s to grab a cup of coffee before she had to get to Catco for work. The design team was currently behind on the layout for next week’s issue and James was getting a little anxious, mainly because Cat Grant hadn’t liked any of his recent pictures, but that was another matter all together. She had gotten lucky a few years ago when Catco had agreed to hire her right out of college with her degree in graphic design, even though she had very little real world experience.

    “Take that mom,” she mumbled to herself as she maneuvered through a group that had gathered at an intersection. Her eyes shifted briefly towards a news stand and couldn’t stop the hint of pride that blossomed in her chest as she saw last week’s issue of Catco magazine on display. That issue had been one of her team’s better designs, and Ms. Grant had only put even more pressure on them to adapt the covers so they were edgier and more appealing to a younger demographic. The company was currently on a kick to get readers that weren’t all middle aged housewives.

     Kara’s mind was so caught up in new ideas for next week’s issue that she didn’t see the mom pushing the stroller turn into her path until it was almost too late. Mere seconds before colliding with the young woman, Kara was able to veer to the left and barely missed running over the poor woman.

     _That was close_ , she thought to herself right before she _did_ collide with a young brunette woman that had just stepped out of the Starbucks. “Shit!” she yelped as she tumbled to the ground.

     “Oh come on!” the brunette woman groaned from her spot on the ground next to Kara. She looked down at her skirt and cursed when she saw that her coffee had spilled all over her outfit. “This is not what I needed this morning,” she grumbled as she got to her feet. She shot a quick look at Kara, “are you okay?”

     Kara rolled onto her back and finally looked at the other woman. Her witty remark died instantly in her throat as she took in the brunette’s appearance. She was… _stunning_. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her white button down shirt was tucked neatly into her navy blue pencil skirt. Kara simply stared as the woman pushed her glasses further up her nose and reached her hand out to Kara, “Miss? Are you okay?”

     Kara nodded dumbly as she accepted the other woman’s hand up, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm at the contact. The brunette smiled quickly before pointing over her shoulder, “I’m so sorry. I was running late for a meeting. And now I’m going to be super late.” And with that, the brunette disappeared into the crowd without another word.

     “Wait!” Kara yelled at her retreating back, but it fell on deaf ears as the woman continued on her way, hurrying more than she had been as she exited the coffee shop.

     Kara watched the woman until she couldn’t see her anymore and then bent down to right her skateboard. She sighed as she pushed off and began weaving her way through the pedestrians again. At least she’d still have time to grab her coffee and maybe a bear claw for her trouble.

 

 

     “I just don’t know how you didn’t realize you skinned your knees to shit.”

     “I’m telling you Alex, she was very distracting. I mean, hello jaw line,” Kara sighed from where she was laying down next to the pool in the skate park. Her legs dangled over the side and her feet kicked idly while she turned her head to look up at her sister.

     Alex shifted on her bike seat, her hand going up to adjust her snapback. “No one is _that_ distracting Kara.”

     “Says the girl who ran her bike into a telephone pole when she first saw me,” Maggie quipped from where she sat on the other side of Alex’s bike, her skateboard laying forgotten next to her.

     “You hush,” Alex glared at her girlfriend.

     Maggie simply chuckled and went back to watching Winn attempt a grind on one of the rails nearby. All three women winced in sympathy as he ate shit, landing flat on his face after one of his blades got caught up. “Good thing he still wears all that protective gear,” Kara commented as Winn got up, adjusted his helmet and started skating back around to try the trick again.

     “Please tell me you at least got a name and a number.”

     Kara groaned as she flipped Maggie off before she tossed her arm over her eyes. “No! She was in a hurry and was running down the street before I could ask her if she was ok. I have _no_ idea how anyone can move that fast in stilettos.”

     “Did you check her coffee cup? You know Starbucks puts the customer’s name on their order.”

     “Mother fucker!” Kara yelled as she sat up and pushed at her sister’s leg. “Why didn’t I think of that!?”

     “Watch it!” Alex scolded as she shifted to keep herself balanced on her bike. “It’s not my fault you’re such a gay mess.”

     “Once again, pot meet kettle…” Maggie stage whispered over her shoulder.

     Kara barked out a laugh as Alex whipped around to glare at her girlfriend. “Whose side are you on!?”

     Maggie shrugged and tried to act innocent. “Little Danvers’, obviously. Look,” Maggie held her hands up in a placating manner as Alex’s eyes narrowed further. “All I’m saying is that you two are obviously related. Neither of you has any game.”

     “Says the girl who barged into my apartment rambling about kissing the girls you want to kiss.”

     Maggie tossed a wink at her girlfriend as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Believe what you want, but that was smooth as hell.”

     “Whatever,” Alex scoffed as she settled her forearms on top of her handlebars.

     “As disgustingly cute as you two are, you definitely aren’t helping here.”

     Winn skated over at that exact moment and cocked an eyebrow at the pout now firmly on Kara’s face. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked looking between Maggie and Alex.

     “She missed her chance with her soulmate,” Alex teased.

     Kara rolled away from her sister’s foot that was poking at her thigh. “Stop making fun of me!”

     Maggie took pity on the blonde and filled their friend in on the predicament. Winn’s eyebrows only continued to rise until they were almost hidden under his helmet. “She looked like that?”

     Kara nodded enthusiastically and Alex shrugged. “Apparently.”

     Winn couldn’t stop the laugh that echoed loudly in the otherwise empty skate park. He tried to choke it back when he saw the look on his best friend’s face. “I’m sorry Kara. It’s not funny.”

     “No, it’s not.”

     Winn nodded solemnly, desperately biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the shaking of his shoulders. “It just sounds like she’s way out of your league,” he finally relented.

     Kara let out a frustrated yell, grabbed her skateboard and chucked it at Winn’s head. He yelped and tried to scramble away from the flying board, but his rollerblades caught on the lip of the pool sending him sprawling down the side. He slid to a stop in the middle of the empty space with a half-hearted groan. “I guess I deserved that.”

 

 

     “I’m sorry. I’m trying to understand what the problem is. I really am,” Sam shrugged apologetically as she tried to keep pace with her best friend.

     Lena rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back up her nose. “She was so cute Sam. The way her blonde hair flowed out from under her beanie, her sunglasses that hung a little crooked on her face, and that oversized hoodie.”

     “Doesn’t sound like anyone you’ve ever shown an interest in.”

     It was Lena’s turn to shrug as she dropped a stack of files on Veronica’s desk. “Maybe that’s why I haven’t been having any luck in my love life. Maybe I’ve just been going after the wrong people.”

     “Are you saying I was ‘the wrong people?’” Sam provided the air quotes as she reached out and took a folder the new accounting intern was thrusting in her direction as he rushed past her.

     Lena smirked at her friend. “You definitely weren’t. We just didn’t work on the relationship level. Though the sex….? So good.”

     Sam nodded. “True that,” she pointed finger guns at Lena and smiled.

     They continued down the hallway of the office building, moving effortlessly around the hustling minions currently rushing to do Lillian’s bidding. “Explain to me why you didn’t get her number if she was _that_ cute?”

     Lena bit her lip as she shrugged noncommittally. Sam’s eyes narrowed as she stopped outside her cubicle. “Why do you look like you’re hiding something?”

     Lena shook her head. “I’m not. I just…”

     “You ‘just’ what?”

     Lena sighed and shook her head. “I just forgot, okay? I was already running late and then she ran into me and my coffee went everywhere. And I just forgot!” Lena threw her arms up in the air in exasperation nearly hitting Eve in the face. “Sorry,” she was quick to apologize.

     The blonde barely stopped to wave, “no problem Lee, gotta go though. Your mom is on the warpath.”

     “When isn’t she?” Sam grumbled under her breath.

     “Hey,” Lena protested rather weakly. “She has a lot on her plate right now. You and I both know this possible merger with Lord Technologies has her stressed out.”

     “When are you going to stop defending her?”

      Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as her shoulders sagged. “I’m not _defending_ her. It’s just… she’s busy, okay?”

     “Then why do you sound so perturbed?” “Because we keep having the same conversation Sam!” Lena ripped her glasses off as her other hand came up to rub at her eyes. “She’s the CEO of Luthorcorp. Just because she’s my mom doesn’t mean that her job just disappears, ok? It’s my job as her daughter to respect that and be there for her when things get busy. And with this merger right around the corner, we both know I can’t have a life outside of here.”

     Sam put her hands up in surrender. “I just want to see you happy, Lee. I haven’t seen you talk about someone like you’re talking about this girl…ever.”  She reached out and gently squeezed Lena’s shoulder. “I just hate watching you throw your life away for this company is all.”

     “They’re my family, Sam. I just can’t turn my back on them.”

     “You could, you just don’t want to.”

     “Can we change the subject _please_ ,” Lena damn near whimpered as her arms came up to cover her stomach protectively.

     Sam sighed as she saw just how many nerves she had hit with this conversation. Some days it paid to push Lena’s buttons when it came to her shitty family. Today apparently wasn’t one of them.

     “Okay. Whatever you want,” Sam took the remaining few steps towards Lena and pulled her into a quick hug. It only lasted a few seconds and was way too short in Sam’s opinion, but Lena definitely wouldn’t tolerate more at work.

     “Since your family is off the table, let’s discuss how you’re going to find this girl and get her number.”

     A small smile tugged at Lena’s lips as Sam turned, grabbed her chair and pulled it towards Lena’s office. “Let’s go Luthor, time is a-wasting and love waits for no man!”

     Lena simply shook her head as she followed her friend into her office, shutting the door behind her.

 

 

     “This is a terrible plan Sam,” Lena hissed into her bluetooth earpiece while she stood inside Starbucks. She had been standing at the window by where the milk and sugar was, pretending to make her coffee for the last ten minutes.

     _“It will work. You saw her there once already, she’ll be there again.”_

     “That was one time,” Lena protested as she finally relented and stepped outside with her light gray suit jacket draped over her arm. It was too nice of a morning to spend it standing around inside for no reason. If she was going to go through with Sam’s asinine plan, she may as well enjoy the last few days of warm weather before fall’s crisp air took over. She settled into a chair at one of the outdoor tables, mumbling to Sam as she took a sip of her drink. “We’ve been doing this for almost two weeks and I haven’t seen her since. What if we have the wrong day or the wrong time? Or what if that one time was a fluke?”

     _“For someone who was so indifferent to this idea when I came up with it, you sure sound upset right now.”_

     Lena huffed as the overly sweet taste of her drink hit her tongue. “I asked for a fourth shot of espresso. What is this shit?”

     _“You ordered the caramel macchiato again, didn’t you? You know that drink is too sweet for your black soul. I keep telling you to get an Americano, but you never listen.”_

     “It is not. Not when I ask for a quad. Usually it’s just right. It’s not my fault this barista was twelve.” 

     Lena’s face twisted in disgust as she took another sip of her drink. “I’m only sitting here for another five minutes before I’m gone,” she sniffed as she picked some invisible lint off of her black and white polka-dotted blouse.

     _“Oh come on Lee! You have to—”_

     The rest of Sam’s sentence was ignored as a large styrofoam cup was placed in front of Lena. Her eyes slowly trailed from the nondescript white cup, to the arm covered in a familiar hoodie, to blonde hair draped over a shoulder and tucked under a black snapback with 1698 embroidered on the front, to a pair of blue eyes nervously looking at her from over the same pair of slightly crooked sunglasses. The brunette murmured an “I gotta go,” before she hung up on her friend.

     “I didn’t realize you already… I should’ve known… that’s for you,” Kara practically yelled at the brunette as she stood there, the violent red of her blush obviously creeping up her neck.

     Lena cocked an eyebrow at the blonde and adjusted her glasses. “I beg your pardon?”

     Kara sighed and tried to tug her hat further down on her head. “I saw you go in as I was heading to Noonan’s and I thought I would buy you one, since you know…” she gestured vaguely towards the sidewalk.

     “I should’ve known you’d like a fancy no whip, no sugar, non fat concoction though,” Kara mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck with the hand that wasn’t currently holding her skateboard. “Never mind, it was stupid. You don’t have to—”

     “No!” Lena exclaimed as her hand darted out to grab the coffee cup the blonde was currently trying to take away. “I mean,” she hesitated as she cleared her throat and tried to get her heartbeat under control. “That was very thoughtful, even if it is two weeks too late.”

     Kara pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and fidgeted with the straps on her backpack. “Who’s fault is that? I was going to buy you one that morning, but you took off like your skirt was on fire. Couldn’t get away from me fast enough apparently.” The last part was mumbled so softly that Lena barely caught it.

     “Hey! No!” Lena took a breath, her brain trying to catch up to why she had reacted so strongly to the blonde’s lack of confidence. It was a weird juxtaposition to the swagger that seemed so effortless for the blonde. “It wasn’t anything like that. I was just really late for work.”

     “If you say so,” Kara shrugged sheepishly at being caught in a moment of self-doubt.

     “Please sit, won’t you?”

     “Well I have to be going…”

     The two women flushed in embarrassment at having spoken at the same time. Lena adjusted her glasses as Kara rubbed the back of her neck again.

     “Please,” Lena finally broke the tense silence that had settled over them. She smiled encouragingly as she gestured to the chair across from her.

     Kara seemed mull it over for a second before she nodded once, decisively and all but flopped unceremoniously into the chair. Her skateboard dropped next to her, as her right foot rose slightly only to land on top of it, effectively holding it in place.

     Lena couldn’t help the smile that erupted on her face at how adorable this woman was. She reached across the table, “hi. I’m Lena Luthor.”

     Kara’s hand froze where it was reaching towards Lena’s. She choked on air as she stared dumbfounded at the brunette. “Lena Luthor? As in _that_ Luthor!?”

     Lena chuckled as she followed where Kara’s left hand was pointing at a LuthorCorp billboard. “Yes, as in that Luthor. Lillian is my mother and Lex is my older brother.”

     “I’m sorry. It’s just…you look nothing like them.”

     Lena shrugged as the blonde slid her hand into her own. “I was adopted when I was five after being in foster care for a while. They’re the only family I’ve ever really known. And I don’t know why I just told you that…”

     “Kara,” the blonde supplied. “Kara Danvers.”

     “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara Danvers.”

     “Don’t worry about the word vomit. I tend to ramble when I get nervous too.”

     Lena’s brow furrowed. “Who said anything about being nervous?”

     Kara shrugged her left shoulder. “No one. I just figured since you’re still shaking my hand, you may be a little more flustered than you’re letting on.”

     Lena spluttered, “I am not!” she denied. That is until she looked down and realized that she was in fact still moving Kara’s hand up and down slightly. “Oh!” she quickly pulled her hand away. “I apologize! I never meant…”

     Kara laughed. “Lena, relax. Please.”  Kara placed her hand on the table, the palm facing up in invitation. “I kind of enjoyed it, if I’m being honest.”

     Lena tried to stop the blush from creeping further up her neck as she pulled her hands into her lap to avoid taking the blonde’s hand again. “Still, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

     “Okay. Apology accepted,” Kara chuckled before she looked down at her watch. “Shit. I am so sorry, but I have to go,” she said as she quickly stood. “I really wish I didn’t have to, but Ms. Grant is going to throw a fit if we don’t get the cover layout just right by noon.”

     “You work at Catco?”

     Kara stopped and looked at Lena quizzically. “Yes. Is that surprising?”

     “No!” Lena rushed out. “I mean, no. Not really. It’s just you don’t look like the reporting type.”

     “That’s because I’m not.”

     “Oh?” the brunette cocked her head to the side slightly.

     “Graphic design and layout,” Kara explained while she pointed to herself. “Anyway, it was really nice to meet you Ms. Luthor. I hope we get to see each other again sometime.”

     Lena nodded dumbly, her mind wandering to how someone who looked as young as Kara did could land a job in the layout department at one of the country’s best selling magazines. A job like that usually took years to get, but it seemed like Kara had been hired pretty quickly. She blinked as the blonde turned to leave, “wait! I don’t know how to reach you.”

     “You want to?”

     Lean nodded shyly. “If that’s ok with you?”

     Kara beamed. “It is. Check your coffee. Not my smoothest move, but it was the best I could come up with on the fly.”

     With that the blonde was skating away from Lena, leaving her sitting at the table wondering exactly _what_ had just happened. She smiled slightly to herself as she slowly turned the cup from Noonan’s and saw a phone number, followed by Kara’s name and a winking face. The smile only grew as Lena stood, grabbed the coffee from Kara and started walking towards LuthorCorp. The too sweet caramel macchiato was left on the table behind her, completely forgotten.

 

 

     “Alex! I saw her again!”

     _“That’s awesome….Kara. I’m so… happy for… you.”_

     Kara pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. “You on a delivery?”

     _“Maybe,”_ Alex panted into the phone.

     “With your track record, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t answer unless you got the 9-1-1 text before the call,” Kara said as she rolled her eyes at her sister, even though the brunette couldn’t see it. To say that Alex was possibly the clumsiest bike messenger was an understatement.

     _“You’ve been going…to Starbucks for… two weeks now. If you’re calling… must’ve been good… news. Rather pick up than wait.”_

     “If you say so,” Kara laughed as she maneuvered through the people milling around outside of Catco. She stepped off her board and kicked it up into her free hand without missing a beat. She reached up and pulled her lanyard out from under the zipper on her hoodie so her ID was facing out as she approached security. She smiled and reached her elbow out for the guard to hit with his own in greeting. “Morning Adam!”

     “Morning Miss Danvers!” he greeted cheerfully.

     Kara gathered her bag and skateboard from the table once Adam was done searching them. “I’ve told you before, it’s Kara!” she yelled over her shoulder as she hurried to the elevators. She didn’t have time to hear his response as she barely slipped through the already closing door.

     _“So? Don’t leave me… hanging.”_

     “Why are you smiling? Is that Alex? Put it on speaker,” Winn demanded as he grabbed her phone out of her hand before she had a chance to react. “Hey Alex!”

     “ _Hey Winn. Is she smiling as much as I think she is?_ ”

     Winn narrowed his eyes at Kara, “actually yes. It’s bigger than usual.”

     “Guys! Knock it off!” Kara whined as she stomped her foot.

  _“Can I get you to sign here please? Thank you,”_ Alex’s voice sounded further away for a second while she got the person to sign for their package. Another moment passed before the sound of wind moving through a mouthpiece echoed loudly in the elevator. “ _So? Fill me in._ ”

     “Fill her in on what?” Winn asked as they stepped off the elevator on their floor.

     “I saw her again.”

     “The Starbucks hottie?”

     Kara nodded eagerly at her friend and grabbed her phone back. “Her name is Lena and I gave her my number on the coffee I bought her.”

     _“Look at you go! So smooth!”_

     Winn’s eyebrows were slowly coming together. “Lena. As in Lena Luthor? That Lena?”

     Kara stopped walking, her attention now on the phone in her hand and the text from an unknown number that now flashed across the screen. “Maybe,” Kara answered distractedly as she opened the text. “Oh shit!” she gasped. “Gotta go! It’s her!”

    _“Wait! Did you say Luthor?”_

     The rest of Alex’s questions were cut off as Kara tore down the hallway, hanging up on her sister in the process in order to focus on what was written in the message.

    

     **_[9:15am]_ **

     _**Unknown:** I hope this doesn’t seem too soon to text you, but I wanted to make sure I thanked you for the coffee again. It wasn’t necessary. Much better than what I had been drinking though, so it was much appreciated. _

**_[9:16am]_ **

_**Unknown** : It’s Lena by the way._

    

     Kara bit at her bottom lip, worrying the flesh between her teeth as she fought the smile that was threatening to take over her face. She dropped her bag and board at her desk and slid into the chair, immediately twisting it back and forth as she thought about a response. She hummed slightly to herself as she began to type back.

 

**_[9:18am]_**

_Don’t worry about it. You’ll find I’m pretty much attached to my phone, so I text back almost immediately. And you’re welcome, it’s from Noonan’s. Theirs is the best in the city._

 

     Kara sat there for a few minutes, still idly twisting her chair back and forth. The butterflies that had crashed into her stomach when Lena first texted were now growing in intensity. She literally couldn’t sit still as she stared at her phone, waiting for it to chime again. She took a deep breath and tried calming her nerves down. She didn’t even know if Lena was interested in women _that_ way, but God did she hope so.

     _But, even if she does, it doesn’t mean she’d ever go for you_. Kara groaned and dropped her head to her desk. As much as she wanted to ignore _that_ particular voice in her head, it did have a point. There was no way in hell she was, or ever would be in Lena’s league. She was so proper and preppy and drop dead gorgeous. And Kara was…. well, she was Kara.

     Kara sat bolt upright as her phone buzzed against her desk. She reached out for it so quickly that she ended up fumbling it a few times between her hands before she dropped it, sending it skidding across the floor. “Shit!” Kara jumped to her feet and went after it, desperate to see who had texted her.

     James beat her to it, bent down and picked it up. He easily tossed it towards the blonde, “morning Kara. Meeting in five. Hope you have some good ideas, Cat is getting restless.”

    Kara waved at him dismissively while she unlocked the home screen on her phone. “Mother fuck,” she whispered to herself, her head falling back as she sighed in frustration. Just a shipping notification from Amazon. Definitely not what she had been hoping for. Without looking up, she turned and started shuffling towards the conference room. It was going to be a long ass day.

 

 

     Lena spun her phone around on the table in front of her with her right hand. Her left was preoccupied trying not to crush the coffee cup from Noonan’s that was sitting in front of her. She opened her text messages and re-read the text she had sent late last night to Kara.

 

     **[10:26pm]**

     _I am SO sorry. My mother pulled me into a bunch of meetings as soon as I walked through the door to the office and she does not tolerate texting during said meetings. Let me make it up to you? Tomorrow morning 8:30am outside of Noonan’s? I’m buying._

 

     She _had_ gotten caught up in meeting after meeting. Trying to merge two major technology corporations took a lot of time and effort. By the time her mother and Maxwell Lord had called it quits yesterday, it had been well after ten, and Lena had been afraid to text Kara. But the need to make sure Kara didn’t think she ghosted won out, and she was texting Kara soon after.

     Lena sighed as she looked at her watch. Seeing the 8:45 glaring back at her, Lena finally admitted to herself that Kara wasn’t going to show. “So stupid Luthor. Of course she’s not interested in you like that.”

     She stood, slid her phone into her purse, and went to toss the extra coffee in the trash. A shout from further down the street caused her to pause and look around. There was something familiar about the voice. No, there’s no way, the voice in Lena’s head mocked her.

     “Lena! Wait!”

     Green eyes quickly scanned the crowd that was hustling around outside the small cafe. They finally fell on blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of the skater’s head. Kara was waving frantically at her, “please, wait!”

     Lena couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on her face as the sting of rejection was suddenly replaced by nerves. She watched as the other woman skated effortlessly through the crowd until she came to a stop right in front of her.

     “I’ll never understand how you do that.”

     “Do what?” Kara’s head tilted slightly to the right as she bent down to pick up her board.

     “That,” Lena flapped her hand around in front of her, gesturing vaguely at the skateboard. “You make it look so easy.”

     Kara blushed and ducked her head, avoiding eye contact with green eyes that were suddenly very expressive. “Years of practice and more accidents than I care to admit to.”

     Lena handed over Kara’s coffee and waved off her ‘thank you’. “I doubt that. You’re a natural.”

     “Oh yeah?” Kara cocked an eyebrow as she took a sip of the coffee and let out a moan.

     “Yeah,” Lena cleared her throat and diverted her eyes so she was looking at _anything_ but Kara.

     An awkward silence settled between them where Lena was actively avoiding Kara’s eyes while Kara was trying to catch the brunette’s gaze. “Are you okay, Lena? Is it because I was late? I didn’t mean it. I forgot to plug my phone in before I fell asleep last night so my alarm never went off and I couldn’t text you to tell you I was running late.”

     Lena’s attention snapped to the blonde. “So you weren’t second guessing getting involved with a Luthor?”

     Kara chuckled. “No, of course I’m not. I’d be an idiot to not want to see you. I mean, you have looked in a mirror, right?”

     Lena couldn’t stop the smirk as it was Kara who looked away this time. “You aren’t so bad to look at either,” Lena offered as a way to put Kara out of her misery and set them back on even ground. Besides, it’s not like she was lying.

     “Can I walk you to work?” the blonde asked timidly, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

     “I would like that very much,” Lena answered as she turned and started walking down the sidewalk. “Here. These are for you.”

     Kara barely caught the bag that was being thrust rather forcefully in her direction. She barely held back the laugh that was threatening to come out as she fumbled with the bag. “You are too cute,” Kara admitted as she kicked her skateboard a few feet in front of her. She quickly caught up to it without breaking the pace that Lena had set, and easily stepped onto the board.

     “It’s nothing,” Lena shrugged even as her cheeks turned red.

     “No way! These are not nothing! Noonan’s has the best doughnuts! Especially these! They have bacon on them.”

     Lena shrugged as she sipped at her drink. “I wouldn’t know. The cashier said they’re the best sellers though.”

     “What!?” Kara nearly stumbled off of her board at the sheer audacity of that statement. “How can you say that? Everyone has to try them at least once! Here,” she reached into the bag and pulled out one of the doughnuts before basically shoving it into Lena’s face.

     “I’m good, thank you.”

     “No,” this time Kara did step off her skateboard so she was standing in front of Lena. “I insist. How have you never had a Noonan’s doughnut?”

     Lena adjusted her glasses to avoid looking at the blonde, her hands stayed preoccupied with wiping dust or something off of the jacket that was draped over her forearm. “My mother was never really a fan of junk food. And personally I’m not a fan of sweets. There’s no nutritional value in one of those.”

     The look of abject horror that crossed Kara’s face was rather comical considering they were talking about a doughnut. “It’s a doughnut Lena! It’s not supposed to have nutritional value. It’s just supposed to taste delicious. Here,” Kara shoved the bag under her arm and tightened her hold on her coffee cup as she gently ripped off a piece of the pastry.

     Lena blushed as she shook her head slightly in an attempt to dissuade Kara. Please,” the blonde pleaded. “It’s just a piece. It won’t hurt you.”

     Rolling her eyes, the brunette took the piece being offered to her and carefully placed it in her mouth, fully expecting to hate it. Lena was appalled for a brief second as the most ridiculous moan left her mouth. But that was soon replaced by how good the sugary concoction really was. Her eyes darted quickly to a very red Kara.

     The blonde smirked and took a step closer, her eyes a darker blue than they should be. The blush only grew as she entered Lena’s personal space. “You have some…” she gestured vaguely towards the left side of Lena’s face.

     “Here, let me,” she explained as she gently reached up and wiped off the sugar that had been left on her face.

     Lena barely contained the whimper that was threatening to escape by swallowing once, hard, forcing it back down. It didn’t stop her knees from feeling weak as Kara winked as she placed her thumb in her mouth and licked it clean. Lena took a shaky breath and diverted her attention from the blonde. The air was closing in on her and creating a tension that you could have cut with a butter knife. She needed to distract herself from her new friend and _fast._

     “Umm Kara?”

     The blonde bit her lower lip and tilted her head a little to the right. “Yeah?” she whispered as she leaned in slightly.

     “Your skateboard…”

     Kara blinked. “What?” her head recoiled in confusion.

     Lena pointed over Kara’s shoulder. “It’s about to try and cross the street without looking both ways.”

     Kara wheeled around and saw that her skateboard had in fact continued down the sidewalk without her and was about to roll right into oncoming traffic. “Oh shoot!” she yelped as she took off after it. There was no way she could afford a new board right now, and Alex’s old one had been given to Maggie when hers broke a month ago.

     Lena shook her head and chuckled as she followed the blonde. She was definitely different to everyone else Lena had ever been interested in, but maybe that really was a good thing.

     “I got it!” Kara waved exuberantly from the curb, the skateboard clutched firmly in her other hand.

 _This is going to be very interesting_ , Lena thought to herself as she caught up to Kara so they could continue on to LuthorCorp.

 

 

     “Uh-oh. I know that look. How long has she been like that?” Alex asked as her bike came to a stop by her friends sitting around a table outside the burger place across from the skatepark.

     “Since we got here,” Maggie supplied as she handed her girlfriend an energy drink. “How was work?”

     Alex shrugged as she leaned down and quickly kissed the Latina in greeting. “Not too bad.”

     “Gross. Get a room you two,” Winn grumbled as he doodled on his phone, his tongue sticking out the side slightly.

     “What are you doing?” Alex asked as she squinted at her friend skeptically.

     Winn’s face broke out into a smile. “Check my Insta.”

     Maggie rolled her eyes, pulled up his account and immediately snorted. Alex noticed the look of absolute pride that had crossed Winn’s face and she quickly grabbed the phone from her girl.

     “She is going to kill you!” Alex exclaimed even as she broke out in a fit of laughter.

     “What’s so funny?” Kara asked, her attention finally pulled away from her phone.

     “Nothing,” Maggie hurried as she grabbed her phone back.

     Kara glanced around at her friends and couldn’t help the dread that settled in her stomach at how guilty they all looked. “What’s going on?” she tried again.

     Her phone dinged and her attention was pulled to it. She ignored the pang of disappointment pulled at her heart as she realized it was a notification from Instagram and not a text from Lena. She opened it and Winn saw the exact moment she realized what she was looking at.

     “I do not have heart eyes!” Kara hollered as she looked again at the picture of herself sitting there on her phone, obviously texting someone. Winn had taken it upon himself to draw little hearts over her eyes and caption the photo with a _“I wonder who the lucky girl is…?” @KDanvers #gross #justmakeoutalready #hotgaymess_

     “You kind of do,” Maggie shrugged.

     “What!? Alex, tell them I don’t!”

     “I’m not helping you with this one. I honestly think you should just ask her out.”

     “We’re just friends,” Kara tucked her phone back into her pocket.

     Winn smiled at his friend. “You want to be more though, don’t you?” he asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

     Kara shrugged as she rolled the sleeves of her flannel up her arms a little. “Maybe.”

     Maggie sneezed, which got a “bless you,” from Alex. “Thanks,” she smiled at the other brunette. “I’m allergic to bullshit.”

     “Guys,” Kara whined, but realized pretty quickly that they weren’t going to let the conversation drop. “Fine, okay,” she sighed. “I do want more. She’s just so fucking gorgeous, and smart, and funny. God, I’m in trouble.”

     “Yes. Yes, you are,” Alex answered solemnly while Winn nodded in agreement.

     “Why don’t you ask her out?”

     “Are you kidding me? She’s Lena freaking Luthor! There’s no way she’s interested in me.” Kara dropped her head on the picnic table they were all sitting at.

     Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. What makes you think she’s not interested? You’re pretty awesome.”

     “She’s… well she’s her and I’m just me,” Kara’s voice came out slightly muffled because of the table. “Besides,” she continued as she sat up, “LuthorCorp is in the middle of a giant merger or something. She’s so busy and important. She most likely doesn’t have time for dating right now.”

     Everyone laughed as Kara’s phone pinged with a notification, then a second and a third in rapid succession. Blue eyes exuded happiness once she pulled it out and saw that the texts were from Lena.

     Maggie pushed some of her fries towards Alex while Winn messed around his phone until Kara had finished texting Lena back and had placed the phone back on the table. “It’s been weeks, Kara. Why don’t you invite her to hang out with us at least?” Alex asked around a mouthful of fries and a bite of Maggie’s burger.

     “Gross,” Kara pulled a face of disgust at her sister’s manners. Her shoulders slumped as a large sigh left her. “I’m telling you guys, she’s not interested in me like that. I have been flirting with her since I met her. She’s either the most oblivious genius I’ve ever met, or she’s straight.”

     “No way that girl is straight,” Maggie argued as Alex shook her head.

     “Regardless!” Kara protested. “She and I would never work!”

     “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Winn spoke up as Kara’s phone dinged at another notification. He smiled mischievously once Kara was looking at him.

     “What the fuck did you do!?” Kara shrieked as she snatched her phone back from her friend. “No, no, no, no, no. Winn!” she cried when she read what he had texted Lena for her.

     He shrugged and winked at Alex and Maggie. “You should really change your passcode. It was super easy to break in.”

     “I am going to kill you. For real, you are so dead,” she seethed as she moved to get up.

     “Did you read her answer?” he questioned rather calmly for the situation.

     “What? No.” Kara’s eyes shot down to her phone and read what Winn had texted again.

 

     _**[5:23pm]**_

     _**Kara:**_ _I’m down at the skatepark with my awesome friends. You want to come hang out with us? I’m bored and I miss your face :’(_

 

_**[5:25pm]** _

_**Lena**_ : _Sounds like fun, Kara’s-not-so-subtle-friend. I should be leaving work soon and can meet you there in about half an hour?_

 

     “Oh my God!” Kara squealed as she pulled Winn into a hug.

     Winn grunted at the strength of the hug. “You act like you two have never hung out.”

     The three friends turned to look at Kara when she fell uncharacteristically silent. “You have hung out together, right?” Maggie asked gently.

     Kara dropped her gaze, unable to make eye contact with any of them because of how embarrassing this whole thing was. It was like she was back in high school with a massive crush on the head cheerleader. “Not really,” she finally sighed out.

     “What do you mean, Kar?” Alex nudged her gently with her shoulder.

     “We meet for coffee before work sometimes and I walk her to LuthorCorp. We talk all the time on the phone and FaceTime, but it never really goes beyond that.”

     Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How is that possible? You’re always on the phone with her. The attraction between you two is obvious.”

     Kara picked at a thread on her sleeve as she scoffed. “I don’t know honestly. I’ve tried to ask her out, but I always get really nervous and back off. I guess…”

     “You guess what?” Kara turned to look at her sister, then her girlfriend.

     “I guess I just really want what you two have, something real. And I think I want it with Lena. I just really like her and I don’t want to mess this up.”

     “So you just aren’t going to act on those feelings?” Winn scooted closer to his friend, trying to bring some sort of comfort to the blonde.

     “Not until she does. I’m still not sure if she likes me like that.”

     “I know that you don’t want to hear this,” Maggie said as a sympathetic smile spread across her face. “But, you should talk to her. Tell her what you just told us.”

     Kara rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, the exasperation obvious. “When should I do that? That’s not really a conversation we should have over the phone.”

     “How about now,” Alex said, her hand gesturing across the street to the entrance of the skatepark, where Lena was standing and obviously looking for them.

     “We’ll see,” Kara groaned as she hopped to her feet and jogged across the street to meet the brunette. “Lena, hey!” she greeted before her breath caught in her throat once again at how beautiful this woman was.

     “Kara!” Lena’s face broke out into a grin. She didn’t hesitate to pull the skater into a hug. She was about to pull back and apologize when she realized how stiff Kara was standing, but then the blonde sighed and all but melted into the embrace.

     “This is new,” she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Lena and buried her face into the shorter woman’s neck.

     Lena hummed in approval, well aware that this was a very intimate hug for two people who claimed to just be friends. “I missed you,” she whispered into blonde hair that was once again tucked under a black beanie.

     “Me too,” Kara murmured, squeezing Lena once more time before she stepped away from the brunette.

     Lena cleared her throat and turned to look for Kara’s friends, unable to maintain eye contact with how intensely Kara was looking at her. Kara smiled and pointed across the street, “we were just grabbing something to eat. You hungry?”

     “No, thank you,” Lena politely declined especially once she realized the rest of the group had already stood up and were approaching them.

     Kara’s hand wandered to Lena’s lower back in comfort. She was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders were leaned slightly forward, giving Lena a very guarded appearance. “Relax,” she whispered into Lena’s ear, trying to ignore the shiver than ran down the brunette’s back. “They’re mostly harmless.”

     Lena took a deep breath and tried to force herself to relax. The truth was that she was terrified of meeting Kara’s friends. She wanted nothing more than to be dating the skater, and meeting the friends she spends all of her time with…? It was nerve-wracking.

     She smiled as they introduced themselves and tried desperately to not be intimidated when Alex simply glared at her. She did smile in appreciation however when Maggie elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs and told her to behave. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you finally. Kara always speaks so very highly of you,” she said as she awkwardly waved to the group.

     There was a weird silence that fell over the group. “Well that was very… formal,” Winn tried to break the tension with a poorly delivered joke.

     Kara rolled her eyes and tugged on Lena’s arm. “Ignore them. Come on.”

     Lena let Kara pull her away a few feet before she stopped, causing Kara to stumble to a stop next to her as well. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn’t mean to.”

     Kara’s eyebrows came together as she turned to face her friend, her blue eyes shining with concern. “What?”

     When Lena refused to meet her eyes, Kara reached out and gently cupped her cheek, slowly turning her face so she was forced to make eye contact. “Why are you apologizing? Lena?”

     Lena sighed and leaned into Kara’s touch as the skater started lightly rubbing her thumb over her cheek. “It’s nothing. Can we please just forget it?”

     Kara shook her head, refusing to move her hand. “Nope, sorry. You just tried to apologize to me for being your adorable self. You don’t…hey, can you look at me please?” she asked when green eyes suddenly found the ground very interesting.

     Slowly, green found blue again and Lena sucked in a breath when she saw the amount of emotion flowing through Kara’s eyes. “Thank you,” Kara smiled gently. “Now, like I was saying, you don’t get apologize for that. Okay? Winn was just being an ass. He doesn’t think before he speaks a lot of the time. So no more of that,” Kara declared with a firm nod of her head.

     Lena rolled her eyes before she smiled and shook her head. “Okay. I promise to try at least.”

     Kara narrowed her eyes in mock seriousness. “That will do… for now.”

     Lena chuckled as she stepped back and away from the other woman trying to break the heavy feeling that had settled around them. “So…” she started, her eyes darting around the area in hopes of landing on something to change the subject. “You going to teach me how to ride that thing, or not?”

     Kara’s eyes followed where Lena was pointing and laughed. “You serious?”

     “Why not?”

     Kara ducked her head slightly and shook it in disbelief.  “You sure you can handle it in those shoes?”

     Lena looked down at her pumps and shrugged. “It’s only a two inch heel. And I’m in pants, so I should be able to handle it. But if you think it will be a problem…” she trailed off as she dug around in her rather large purse. She pulled out a pair of sneakers with a triumphant “ah-ha!” and showed them to Kara. “Will these suffice?”

     Kara rolled her eyes, “yes Lena. Those will be fine.”

     “Hush you,” Lena admonished as she leaned down to kick off her pumps and slip her sneakers on.

     “Do you always carry an extra pair of shoes in your purse?”

     Lena nodded as she finished tying the laces on her sneakers. “Yes, it’s kind of difficult driving in heels all the time. So I go to work in sneakers and change once I get there.”

     “But,” Kara’s brows furrowed in concentration. “Every time we’ve met for coffee, you’ve been in heels. I’m almost sure of it.”

     “Yeah, about that,” Lena blushed and adjusted her glasses, a move that Kara was starting to realize was a nervous tick. “The first time I was running late and couldn’t find my sneakers, so I left the house in my heels.”

     “And the other times?” Lena sighed and blushed harder. “I wanted to look good for you, okay? So I parked my car at LuthorCorp, changed my shoes and then walked the few blocks to Noonan’s to meet you.”

     Kara barked out a laugh. “Are you serious Lena? You could honestly wear a burlap sack and I’d still think you were gorgeous.”

     “Really?”

     “Yes, you doofus. Now come on, put your purse next to my backpack and we can get started on your lesson.”

     Lena was quick to follow Kara’s instructions and soon found herself standing in front of the blonde with the skateboard between them. She eyed it skeptically, suddenly very wary of it. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I am quite the klutz.”

     “Nope. I know you’ll be a natural. We’ll just start slow. I’ll hold your hands and lead you around until you feel comfortable on your own.”

     “Okay,” Lena nodded slowly. “Just don’t let go.”

     “Never,” Kara promised, chuckling at Lena’s eye roll. She reached across the skateboard and took Lena’s hands in her own. “Go ahead and step on the board… oh wait!”

     Lena blinked and tried to ignore the longing that shot through her body as Kara let go of her hands and ran back to her backpack. She couldn’t really get mad though, the blonde was very addicting. “No. Kara, no,” she protested when she saw what Kara had gone to get.

    “Kara yes,” she responded right before she dropped a helmet on Lena’s head. “Safety first,” she said as she buckled it before she reached out and grabbed Lena’s hands again. “Okay, _now_ get on the board.”

    Lena took a steadying breath and then got on. She wobbled slightly while she got her balance, leaning heavily on Kara’s arms.

     “There you go,” Kara smiled proudly. “Now, let’s just take it slow.”

     Lena nodded and gasped as Kara started gently pulling her along the skatepark. She couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on her face. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

     Kara smirked, “you’re loving it, stop complaining.”

     “I really am.” “Why?”

     Lena looked up at Kara, her smile turning almost shy. “It’s something you enjoy. And I want to get to know you more. So, if that means I have to let you drag me around on a skateboard, then so be it.”

     Kara chuckled. “Smooth Luthor. Now, do you trust me?”

     Lena blinked a few times, surprised that her immediate answer was a definitive yes. She took a second to wonder exactly when she had begun to trust this wonderful woman in front of her, especially since Luthors don’t trust anyone… even family members. But this adorable puppy in front of her? This was someone Lena trusted implicitly.

     “Never mind. It’s okay if you don’t yet. I just—“

     “Yes.”

     Kara stopped moving them around the park. “You do?”

     “Yes, Kara. I trust you. Of course I do. Always,” she whispered the last part, her confidence fading the more she tried to reassure the blonde.

     “Okay. Good. I want to try something. I’m going to give you a light push and let go, see how you do on your own.”

     “Kara, no!” Lena yelled, the fear obvious in her eyes.

     “Hey,” Kara gently squeezed the hands she held in her own. “I’ve got you. I promise.”

     Lena stared into the deep blue eyes in front of her. She nodded when she saw nothing but honesty and something else, something that quite honestly scared Lena, staring back.

     “Just don’t push me too hard,” Lena pleaded.

     Kara actually fucking winked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

     With that, she started walking with Lena around the skatepark again. When they got to a pretty big stretch of unobstructed concrete, Kara pulled Lena’s arms a little harder. Lena squealed as she moved a little faster than she had been. Her arms windmilled slightly as her body shifted forward and back now that Kara was no longer holding onto her arms.

     It took a few seconds for her to find her balance but once she did, she turned back to smile at Kara, the pride swimming in her green eyes. The moment was short lived however as one of the wheels caught a piece of broken concrete.  Lena pitched violently forward as the board bucked underneath her. She couldn’t help the scream that was ripped from her throat as she felt herself falling quickly towards the ground. She shut her eyes, there was no way she wanted to actually see the ground rushing up to meet her.

     When she didn’t make contact with the hard ground and instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, Lena cautiously opened her right eye. She found herself looking at the Kara’s apologetic face and breathed out a sigh of relief as she opened her other eye.

     “Lena! I am so sorry!” Kara was quick to try and apologize. “I said I wouldn’t let you fall and then you almost did! God, I was so stupid wanting to see if you could skate on your own. I should have known it was too soon!"

     “Kara.”

     “I mean, you were so close to falling and I was just going to let it happen—“

     “Kara.”

     “And then you would have blamed me forever. I said you could trust me and that I wouldn’t let anything happen and now look at us!”

     “Look at us indeed,” Lena whispered as she realized in that moment just how closely Kara was holding her. The blonde was basically cradling her in her arms so their bodies were flush. Kara’s eyes stopped trying to find any sort of injury on Lena and instead snapped back to her face. “Lena, I am—“

     “Hush,” Lena interrupted her by placing her finger over Kara’s lips. “I didn’t fall, Kara. You caught me. I’m okay, I promise.”

      Kara shook her head. “No, it doesn’t matter. I broke your trust…”

     Lena reached up this time and tucked some of Kara’s hair behind her ear before her hand settled on Kara’s cheek. “Kara, stop. Please look at me and breathe. Can you do that for me sweetheart? Just take a breath.”

     Kara blinked a few times and seemed to break herself out of the panic that had settled in her mind. She took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. Lena smiled at the blonde as she realized how closely she was holding Lena to her.

     The look of fear and shame seemed to melt off of Kara’s face as her cheeks flushed a light pink. She licked her lips and glanced down at Lena’s lips, her light blue eyes turning a darker shade. She felt herself leaning closer to the woman in her arms.

     Lena felt her heartbeat pick up as Kara leaned closer still. She licked her own lips and tilted her head before she jerked forward slightly, wanting nothing more than to pull the skater into a kiss. She stopped herself a few inches short and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth though, her eyes searching Kara’s for any sign that she didn’t want this.

     Kara’s eyes were focused on Lena’s lips and widened when she pulled the lip in between her teeth. She glanced back up and made contact with the bright green eyes that were staring through her soul. Kara cocked an eyebrow, silently asking permission to do what both women so obviously wanted.

     Lena’s breath caught in her throat as Kara’s eyes damn near turned black. She nodded her head slightly in affirmation. “Please,” she whimpered as Kara came ever closer.

     Kara nodded along with her and then move the last few inches until her lips connected with Lena’s. Both women seemed to freeze momentarily once contact was established, neither wanting to push the other too far.

     Kara took a deep breath and pulled back a little, her eyes searching Lena’s for any signs of discomfort or regret. Lena’s eyes were doing the same and after finding nothing in Kara’s gaze that would hint at any sort of distress, she slid her hand behind Kara’s head and roughly pulled her back in for a second kiss.

     This one was rough, passionate and everything both women had been dreaming about. Lena’s fingers tangled in blonde hair while Kara’s arms pulled her in tighter. There was no fight for dominance or control. It was simply two people molding together so perfectly that they seemed to anticipate the other’s movements before they happened.

     Lena pulled back slightly as she readjusted, her nose brushing gently over Kara’s before settling to her left and reconnecting with the lips that were quickly becoming intoxicating. Kara moaned at the move, her arms pulling the brunette in tighter while her hands moved up Lena’s shoulders to try and tangle in her long hair.

     Kara grunted when she found that Lena’s hair was pulled back into it’s typical tight ponytail. Without moving away from what was easily becoming the most earth shattering kiss she’d ever had, Kara pulled the ponytail holder out of Lena’s hair and started running her fingers through the brunette waves that easily fell over shoulders.

     Lena surged forward when Kara’s hands started moving through her hair. It was definitely a turn on for her, and she felt herself pushing closer to the blonde involuntarily. They stumbled back a few steps and would have continued with the kiss except for a rather loud clearing of a throat caught Lena’s attention.

     She pulled away quickly and smiled when Kara tried to follow her. She reluctantly looked away from the beautiful woman in her arms so she was looking at Alex, Maggie and Winn who were staring back at them. Maggie was smirking at them, her face was so fucking smug that Lena wanted to disappear. Alex’s face was a mix between appalled and proud. And Winn…? He looked like he had just eaten a lemon.

      Lena filed _that_ particular reaction to analyze later as she ducked her head and hid it in Kara’s neck. The blonde breathed out a rough breath as she tightened her grip on Lena’s waist. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’ll tell them to mind their business.”

     Lena shook her head and pulled Kara back into her arms as the skater tried to move towards her friends. “It’s okay, I don’t mind them reacting that way. That was… wow.”

     Kara pulled back slightly and looked at Lena with shock written on her face. “Really? Wow?”

     Lena nodded, flushing at how skeptical Kara seemed to be. “Yes, wow. That was the best kiss I’ve ever had,” she muttered as she hid her face again.

     “Hey, don’t hide from me,” Kara soothed as she stroked Lena’s hair. “That was amazing for me too.”

     “You promise?” Lena whimpered.

     "I promise,” Kara kissed Lena’s temple. “And I’d like to do it again. Maybe on an actual date and away from prying eyes.”

     Lena barked out a laugh when she picked her head up and saw that Kara was flipping off her friends.

     “I would like that.”

     “Yeah?” Kara asked, her smile growing when Lena nodded and bit her lip again. “How does Saturday sound? Maybe around 5ish?”

     Lena nodded vigorously. “That sounds amazing.”

     Kara leaned down and placed a quick peck on Lena’s lips. “Good.” She turned then to look for her skateboard that had wandered off during their impromptu make out session.

     “There it is,” Lena pointed at the board that was now laying on it’s side. She couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up. “You have got to be kidding me!”

     Kara turned to look at the brunette, the confusion obvious on her face. “What?”

     “You do not have ‘Dyke’ written on the bottom of your skateboard!”

     Kara joined in the laughter. “It was the only way I could get the boys from trying to steal it. Besides, it’s one hundred percent true.”

     Lena nodded as she quickly leaned in and kissed Kara again. “And I am so glad for that… though I do owe Sam fifty bucks.”

     Kara pulled back slightly, her eyebrow rising in question. Lena rolled her eyes. “I was afraid that I was reading the signs wrong, that you wouldn’t be interested in girls.”

     Kara’s face morphed into one of disbelief before she looked down at her clothes. “I thought that would be obvious.”

     Lena waved off Kara’s defense. “There were a more than a few instances where I completely misread a woman’s appearance. Anyway, I said you weren’t, Sam said you were. The bet was fifty bucks.”

    Kara chuckled, “you are too cute. Sorry I lost you some cash.”

     Lena shrugged and leaned back in to kiss the blonde. “I’m not too worried about it.”

     Before things got too heated, Kara’s phone dinged once with a notification. She tried to ignore it, but one turned into two, two into three, three into five, six and then ten. Kara rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, muttering a quick “sorry”.

    “Winn!” Kara yelled as she took off after her friend. “How many times have I told you not to post about me on Instagram! I am going to kill you!”

     Lena laughed and watched as her hopefully soon to be girlfriend chased after her friend. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events for her, but maybe that was a good thing. Different wasn’t always bad and maybe it was time she embraced it.


End file.
